Meeting
by Ohjenkinsyes
Summary: What happens when Teen Nick meets an adorable Ellis? Especially with a hidden secret?


Note: _**This is my first fanfic, please don't be to hateful. My skills are being polished at the moment and i am doing my best with what i have now. hopefully, if this catches on, I can start on something bigger, something better! I do not own L4D2. I own the other characters in this, though.**_

Night was falling upon Savannah when the Teen strode out of a warehouse, carefully counting up his winnings. What idiots these hicks were, easily falling into his trap. He smoothed his dark hair back out of his face and slipped his headphones on, blasting an Italian rap song his Uncle had shown him. He stowed his money into the back pocket of his white jeans and made his way back to his uncle's house. Nicolas knew he was supposed to be back at the hotel by nightfall, on his father's orders, but when did he ever listen?

"Ci sono cose che nessuno ti dirà…, ci sono cose che nessuno ti darà…, sei nato e morto qua, sei nato e morto qua.." He murmured, only having a slight idea of what it meant. He knew Italian, Of course, thanks to his italian uncle, but trying to sing it and understand was harder. Nick watched the street lamps flicker on, making the streets eerily creepy. He scanned the area, his forest green eyes looking at every little detail of the area before him before moving forward towards his destination. He had heard of Savannah having some form of a "gang", but he figured they were probably just idiots trying to scare women.

"in italia pistole in macchine, in italia machiavelli e foscolo, in italia i campioni del mondo.." He sang the next part quietly, eyes darting to a bush ahead that rustled. He stopped, eyes narrowing. He really wasn't looking for a fight tonight.

"Hey! Ass hat! Show yourself!" He called, waiting for someone to emerge. It only rustled again in response.

"Alright, fucker, I'll drag you out myself." He growled, striding over to the bush. Just before reaching it, a small dark figure darted out, Causing Nick to stumble and fall to his ass with a gasp. The figure stopped to look at him before collapsing to the ground.

"Wha..? My.. My pants! You dirtied my pants, you bas-.. Oh.." Upon closer look, Nick saw that the figure was nothing but a small child, No older than ten or eleven. He had light brown curly hair and a cute little baby face. But, Nick didn't notice that, he noticed all the scratches covering the boys face and arms and parts of his torso where the shirt had ripped. A frown crossed Nick's face as he squat down beside the child. He always had a soft spot for children, they were so innocent, so… _Free._ Something he couldn't have.

"Hey, Kid… Can you hear me? " He carefully wrapped an arm under the smaller body, lifting it gently into his arms. The Child began squirming and whimpering.

"Hey, Hey, It's alright! I ain't gunna hurt you!" He murmured, brushing hair out of the child's small face, "What's your name? I'm Nick. "

The younger of the two opened his eyes slowly, revealing chocolate colored eyes full of fear. He looked The older over, as if he wasn't sure before cracking a small smile.

"My name's Ellis, some people call me El, But i think that's a girl's name.. Though.. If'nya wanna call me that, You can." He said quickly, wincing only slightly. nick couldn't help but chuckle. He had gotten a whole paragraph rather than just his name.

"Okay, Ellis.. Why are you out this late?" He asked next, standing with the kid cradled in his arms. Seeming to realize his surrounding's Ellis whimpered.

"M-My.. My uncle.. Escaped.. From him.."

"Escaped? From your uncle? Why?"

"Bad man.. Bad Bad.. " Ellis murmured, looking around, "We need to go before he comes!"

"Alright Alright. Come on.." He looked over his surroundings once more before starting off into a jog.

"Oh! I dropped my Headphones, Hold on!" Nick spun on his heel and ran back. As he stooped down to grab them, Ellis whimpered and something cold and metal pressed against his forehead.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to take what isn't yours?" A southern voice said, in a soft, but spine-tingling manner. Nick's jaw clenched and he sighed heavily. He stood slowly, moving Ellis to his back.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to mess with guns? It's dangerous." He retorted, looking up at an older man, who looked similar to Ellis though most of his face was shadowed.. Ah.. His uncle. Of course. Nick smiled his sweet and innocent little smile and crossed his arms. The gun clicked and Nicolas only blinked.

"Give me the boy." The man said simply, a smile forming on his face.

"What boy?" Nick asked, feigning cluelessness, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The man sighed, clearly irritated. Nick stole his chance to escape.

"If you'll excuse me, i need to leave. " He grinned, grasping the gun, using that and the man's arm to flip himself and Ellis over him, landing swiftly behind him before taking off, "Hold on tight, Ellis!" He ran into nearby woods as a gunshot rang in his, along with ellis' screech. He grasped the nearest branch and swung himself up into the tree. Landing quietly, he scanned the area once more before leaping to a nearby branch, grasping it before he fell then lowering himself and heading deeper in.

"My Uncle's house is just over there. I'll take you there and let Princess fix you up and then we'll call your parents." Nick said as he walked out into a backyard. He ran up the back steps and began banging on the back door.

"Greg! Fredrico! Let me in!" He yelled, listening for any movements. Footsteps sounded from within before the door swung open, A short, rather cute male standing there. His bright blue eyes peered up at Nick in suprise at first then with worry.

"Princess, LEt us in, Please!" He said again, pushing past him, pulling the door closed.

"N-Nick? what are you doing here?" He said, locking the door. He then noticed the small boy on his back and let out a gasp.

"E-Ellis..? Oh my god, Fredrico! Fredrico, come in here!" He called, quickly pulling Ellis off as a Taller male strolled into the room. He frowned in concern.

"Amore.. What is wro- Oh.. Oh dio!" Fredrico ran over, giving Nick a quick hug, "You will tell us why you are here later.. For now, Why do you have ellis? Where did you find him?"

"He.. He was running away from some man.. and bumped into me.. That fucker was crazy!" Ellis exclaimed, watching Greg rush Ellis to the sink to clean his wounds. Ellis winced and cried, but didn't fight Greg back.

"Well… I am calling the police, Nipote.. You will stay here tonight. Both of you. " He strolled over to Greg, wrapping an arm around his thin waist as he calmed Ellis. Nick nodded, following, stopping next to Greg.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, messing up the curls. Ellis looked up at him and smiled, reaching out for him. Nick sighed and brought the boy close into a hug, despite him being soaked and hugged him tight.

"Thanks, Nick.." The boy whispered. Nick smirked.

"It was nothing. What are bros for anyways?" He laughed, watcing the boys expression change to pure happiness.


End file.
